Desafios de Trixie
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Esta é uma lista de comics que eu vi no deviantart e decidi traduzir e adaptar em forma de fic. Basicamente, trata-se da Grande e Poderosa Trixie desafiando os pôneis de Ponyville em desafios escolhidos pelos próprios. A fic será curtinha, com 6 capítulos, mas espero que todos gostem.
1. Trixie vs Colgate

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Desafios de Trixie**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era noite em toda Equestria. E em Ponyville, fogos de artifício podiam ser ouvidos. O motivo? Estava encima de um palco incrivelmente enfeitado.

**Voz: **Boa noite, Ponyville! Eu, a Grande e Poderosa Trixie, estou de volta!

Sim, era ela: Trixie, a unicórnio que adorava aparecer com a ajuda de sua mágica. A mesma havia inventado, em sua primeira visita à Ponyville, que havia derrotado uma Ursa Maior, mas acabou sendo desmascarada na frente da cidade toda.

Entretanto, desta vez, seu objetivo era outro.

**Tr****ixie: **Desta vez, Trixie não está aqui para provar que é melhor que vocês com sua mágica, e sim para provar que é melhor que vocês em qualquer coisa. Será somente Trixie vs você em seu jogo, sem mágicas. *pausa* Algum voluntário?

**Voz:** Eu!

**Trixie:** Bem, então suba ao palco!

Com o pedido de Trixie, uma unicórnio que se ofereceu como voluntária subiu ao palco.

**Trixie:** Bem, qual é o seu nome e talento?

Unicórnio: Meu nome é Colgate, e eu...

**Trixie:** *olhando a marca especial* Uma... feiticeira... do tempo? Acredito que Trixie disse "sem mágica!".

**Colgate:** *confusa* Huh? *olhando o próprio flanco* Oh, a marca especial. Para ser honesta, eu não faço a menor ideia de onde a consegui. Atualmente, eu sou... HIGIENISTA BUCAL!

E quando ela berrou isso e ficou sobre as duas patas traseiras, foguetes explodiram.

**Trixie:** Esses foguetes são para uso apenas da Trixie! *pausa* E depois, que tipo de competição Trixie pode ter contra uma higienista bucal?

Minutos mais tarde, as duas unicórnios estavam numa competição ridícula de escovar os dentes! E estava na cara que Trixie não estava gostando.

**Colgate:** Ficaria melhor se você escovasse em círculos, em vez de só pra cima e pra baixo.

Foi aí que Trixie perdeu a paciência, antes de gritar...

**Trixie:** CAI FORA DO PALCO DA TRIXIE!

... e antes de Colgate sair correndo!


	2. Trixie vs Derpy, parte 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Trixie: **Ok, vamos tentar de novo. Alguém aqui acha que tem o que é preciso para derrotar... A GRANDE E PODEROSA TRIXIE?

Novamente, fogos de artifício foram ouvidos quando ela berrou isso e ficou sobre as patas traseiras.

**Pônei qualquer:** Mais fogos de artifício?

**Trixie:** *um pouco aborrecida* Sim, mais fogos de artifício. Mas este são de outras cores, então cala a boca!

**Voz:** Oh, oh! Eu quero ser voluntário!

E com essa exclamação, uma pégasus subiu ao palco.

**Trixie:** Ok: qual é o seu nome e qual é o desafio que você tem para a Grande e Poderosa Trixie?

**Pégasus:** Meu nome é Derpy, e eu quero...

**Trixie:** *interrompendo* Epa, espera aí! Isso não é justo! *apontando, aborrecida* Não tem forma da Trixie fazer os olhos dela ficarem vesgos desse jeito!

Entretanto, para o espanto de Trixie, Derpy começou a chorar.

**Derpy:** Eu estava para sugerir uma competição de quem come mais cupcakes! Por que eu sugeriria uma coisa cruel dessas?!

E antes que Trixie tivesse a chance de dizer alguma coisa, Derpy saiu chorando dali, deixando a primeira vermelha de vergonha pelo que tinha dito.

**Trixie:** Ok... Agora, Trixie está se sentindo como uma grande m...

A unicórnio estava prestes a dizer "mula", mas ao ver uma mula presente na plateia, se viu obrigada a mudar o fim de sua frase.

**Trixie:** ... malvada.


	3. Trixie vs Derpy, parte 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

**Trixie: **Quem é o próximo a arriscar seus cascos para derrotar Trixie?

**Voz: **Ei, ei, me escolhe! Me escolhe!

**Trixie:** *notando quem havia falado* Ah... ok... pode vir, Derpy.

**Derpy:** *subindo ao palco, animada* Yay!

**Trixie:** *desconfortável* A Grande e Poderosa Trixie gostaria de, pela primeira vez na vida, se desculpar.

**Derpy:** Desculpas aceitas.

**Trixie:** *surpresa* Você não está brava com a Trixie?

**Derpy:** *sorrindo* Por que estaria?

**Trixie:** *incrédula* Você não se lembra?!

**Derpy:** *ficando com um olhar ameaçador* Você comeu um dos meus cupcakes?

**Trixie:** *recuando para trás, assustada* N-não.

**Derpy:** *voltando a sorrir* Ok! Então, o que quer que tenha feito, eu te perdoo.

**Trixie:** *aliviada* Isso é um alívio para a consciência da Trixie. *pausa* Você quer desafiar a Trixie para o quê, mesmo?

**Derpy:** Competição para ver quem come mais cupcakes.

Minutos mais tarde, as duas pôneis estavam sentadas diante de uma mesa cheia de cupcakes.

**Derpy:** Um, dois, três... JÁ!

Com a "largada", as duas começaram a comer, mas Trixie notou que algo estava errado quando mordeu um dos cupcakes.

**Trixie:** Uhh... Derpy, esses cupcakes tem banana?

**Derpy:** *colocando mais um cupcake na boca* Tem sim! Você gosta de bananas?

**Trixie:** *em pânico* TRIXIE É ALÉRGICA À BANANAS!

E um segundo depois dela berrar isso, começou a inchar e ficar com um monte de manchas vermelhas no corpo todo, antes de cair no chão.

**Derpy:** Ei, olha! Você conseguiu ficar com os olhos iguais aos meus!


	4. Trixie vs Pinkie Pie

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

**Trixie: **Quem será o próximo pônei a desafiar a Grande e Poderosa Trixie?

**Voz:** Oh! Eu quero ser voluntária! Me escolhe, me escolhe!

E antes que Trixie pudesse dizer "sim", uma pônei terrestre já havia subido ao palco.

**Trixie:** Então... qual é o seu nome e talento especial?

**Pônei:** Meu nome é Pinkie Pie, e eu dou festas!

**Trixie:** *confusa* Seu talento é dar festas? Que tipo de festas?

**Pinkie:** Vamos ver: festas de aniversário, festas de despedidas, festas de boas vindas, festas de "bem-vindo à cidade, eu nunca te vi antes mas espero que sejamos melhores amigos para sempre", festas depois de festas, recepções de casamento, festas de chá de bebê...

**Trixie:** *interrompendo-a, impaciente* Ok, ok, Trixie já entendeu! De qualquer forma, qual é o seu desafio para Trixie?

**Pinkie:** Uma competição para ver quem faz mais pôneis sorrirem!

E ao mesmo tempo em que exclamava isso e ficava sobre as patas traseiras, fogos de artifício eram soltos.

**Trixie:** *incrédula* Quê?! Mas como você vai fazer isso?! Você não faz mágica! *suspirando* Está bem, Trixie aceita.

Mais tarde, nos bastidores do palco, Pinkie tinha acabado de fazer seu "show", com a ajuda de um pato de borracha, e se encontrou com Trixie.

**Pinkie:** Ok, é sua vez! *colocando o pato no chão* Mas já aviso que vai ser duro, viu? Eu fiz 95% dos pôneis sorrirem!

**Trixie:** É uma boa pontuação. Mas Trixie irá fazer um show que Ponyville nunca irá esquecer!

Dois minutos depois, lá estava Trixie no palco, fazendo malabarismo enquanto andava de monociclo.

**Trixie:** Não tire os olhos da Trixie, Ponyville. Não vão quer perder o ótimo sho... *quase perdendo o equilíbrio* Não se preocupe, Ponyville, Trixie é muito talentosa para cometer algum err...

O que Trixie não esperava é que a capa que estava usando fosse se enroscar na roda do monociclo, fazendo-a perder o equilíbrio e cair para fora do palco, arrancando risadas de todos.

**Pinkie:** *animada* Escuta só todas essas risadas! Acho que você ganhou essa, Trixie! Que tal uma revanche algum dia?

**Trixie:** *ainda caída no chão, tonta* Qualquer hora... qualquer lugar...


	5. Trixie vs Fluttershy

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

**Trixie: **Quem gostaria de ser o próximo desafiante?

Coincidentemente, Pinkie Pie, Rarity e Fluttershy estavam no meio do povo naquele momento.

**Pinkie e Rarity:** *apontando Fluttershy* Aqui tem uma voluntária!

**Fluttershy:** *chocada* QUE?! EU?!

**Rarity:** *tentando acalmá-la* Bem, pense sobre isso, querida! Se você desafiá-la a cuidar de um animal, você vencerá com certeza!

**Pinkie:** Isso aí! Que poderia acontecer de pior? Cuidar de animais e ganhar sua confiança será divertido!

**Fluttershy:** *sem graça* Bem, eu... odeio ver meus amigos ficarem para baixo.

Embora não estivesse muito convencida, e com medo, Fluttershy subiu ao palco.

**Trixie:** *observando a marca especial de Fluttershy, confusa* _Que tipo de talento especial deveria envolver insetos?_ Bem, qual é o desafio que você tem para Trixie?

**Fluttershy:** *ainda sem graça* Ahn... cuidar de animais... se estiver tudo bem para você.

**Trixie:** *mais confusa ainda* "Cuidar" de animais?

**Fluttershy:** *sorrindo, mais calma* Oh sim, é meu trabalho. Eu cuido dos animais que aparecem dentro ou ao redor de Ponyville.

**Trixie:** _Ela deve ser algum tipo de exterminadora!_ Isso é meio estranho, mas Trixie aceita o seu desafio.

**Fluttershy:** Para não ficar tão estranho, nós cuidaremos de borboletas.

**Trixie:** *incrédula* _Borboletas? Que monstro doentio!_ Certo. Nós encontraremos neste palco daqui a uma hora, para comparar nosso trabalho.

Dito e feito. Uma hora depois, Trixie e Fluttershy se encontraram novamente no palco.

**Trixie: ***confiante* _Trixie já ganhou esse desafio, com certeza. _Você pode ir primeiro.

**Fluttershy: ***surpresa* Ah... ok. *virando a cabeça* Vem aqui, Posie!

A borboleta nomeada Posie por Fluttershy, voou até a própria.

**Fluttershy:** Mostre a todos o quão bonita você ficou depois de ir ao spa de borboletas que eu fiz para você.

**Trixie:** *incrédula* _Mas o quê..._

**Fluttershy:** Mas eu tenho certeza de que não é nada comparado com o que a Grande e Poderosa Trixie fez.

Silêncio.

**Trixie:** Er... Trixie já volta.

A mesma correu até seu trailer. Mais precisamente, ao lugar do trailer onde se via uma borboleta amarrada a um tronco, prestes a ser fatiada em duas por uma máquina com uma serra gigante.

**Trixie:** *desligando a máquina, aliviada* Ufa! Trixie parou bem a tempo! _Mas não vai ser fácil transformar isso numa vitória._


	6. Trixie vs As Descobridoras

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

**Trixie: ***contando vantagem em cima do palco* ... e é por isso que Trixie ficou tão popular em Las Pégasus.

**Exclamação tripla:** As Descobridoras se oferecem como voluntárias!

E no segundo seguinte após berrarem isso, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle e Scootaloo subiram ao palco.

**Descobridoras:** Nós te desafiamos para uma competição de mágica!

**Trixie:** *confusa* Mágica? Mas só uma de vocês três é um unicórnio!

**Applebloom:** *chateada* Puxa, é mesmo.

**Scootaloo:** *igualmente chateada* É.

**Sweetie Belle:** *chateada também* Eu esqueci.

**Applebloom:** *virando-se para sua amiga unicórnio* Hey Sweetie Belle, por que você não a desafia para uma competição de mágica?

**Scootaloo:** *empolgando-se* Sim! Mostre a ela quem é a melhor!

**Sweetie Belle:** *suspirando* Desculpem, mas mágica não é um dos meus pontos fortes.

**Scootaloo:** Bem, então que desafio iremos propor?

**Sweetie Belle:** *animada* Ei, eu tive uma ideia! Me sigam, eu explicarei tudo.

As duas seguiram Sweetie Belle até um canto do quarto, onde ela contou sua ideia, antes de voltarem para perto de Trixie e berrarem seu desafio.

**Descobridoras:** NÓS TE DESAFIAMOS PARA UMA COMPETIÇÃO DE COMER SORVETE!

**Trixie:** Ahn... ok. Se Trixie deve...

Minutos mais tarde, todas estavam sentadas diante de uma mesa, com taças de sorvete diante de si.

**Scootaloo:** *empolgada* Mal posso esperar para começar! *pausa* Eu escolhi chocolate com brigadeiro. E vocês?

**Sweetie Belle:** Eu escolhi creme com cobertura de uva. É o meu favorito!

**Applebloom:** E eu escolhi vanilla feita em casa com pedaços de maçã. *pausa* E qual você escolheu, Trixie?

As três olharam surpresas para Trixie, que já estava comendo seu sorvete numa taça quase 3 vezes maior. O único momento que ela parou de comer foi quando notou as Descobridoras a olhando.

**Trixie:** *ainda com a colher na boca* Que foi?

FIM!


End file.
